Rain Runner
by dancelvr45
Summary: I ran. I ran as fast as my small legs could carry me. Even when I had grown tired, I kept pushing forward. The rain thrashed against my face and tears ran down my cheeks. What was I going to do? Rated for later Chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own any part of this story. Thank you Stephenie Meyer!

Preview: I ran. I ran as fast as my small legs could carry me. Even when I had grown tired, I kept pushing forward. The rain thrashed against my face and tears ran down my cheeks. What was I going to do?

Bella's POV:

I sat on my couch waiting for Edward to return home from hunting. It had been a long day, and I wanted nothing more then to curl up in his stone arms and drift off to sleep.

A short while after 9pm, I heard the front door slam and thinking it was Edward, I casually walked into the kitchen to greet him.

Upon entering the kitchen, I discovered that Edward had not been the one returning home, but it had been Emmett. I cautiously walked over to him and saw nothing but sadness in his black eyes.

"What has happened Emmett? Where is Edward?!" I stood there in silence waiting for his reply, but nothing came out of his mouth.

"Bella, he didn't want to hurt you….I don't know how it happened! One minute we were about to head out and then…then, they came….I…I'm so sorry Bella." He whispered the last part in hopes of me not hearing. After this he gathered me into a gentle hug.

"WHAT HAS HAPPENED?! WHO CAME?! EMMETT, TELL ME HE ISN'T DEAD!" I screamed into his chest and began to push away. This couldn't be happening. We were supposed to get married and live together. He can't have died!

Emmett calmly placed me on my feet.

"The Volturi came Bella. They took Edward and discovered the dogs. The sent Jane to kill them and Aro is on a plane with Edward right now. It's because he didn't turn you before they came. Bella, they're going to kill him and come after you." Emmet stated with the more pity and sadness then I even thought could come out of person.

I felt my world crashing around. Nothing could bring me out of this shock. I felt my world grow black as I was being lifted up into a pair of stone arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight…..

sigh

Bella's POV:

I awoke in a small room with a bright fire shining near me. As my eyes adjusted to the light I looked around to see my surroundings. I saw a small chair sitting near a desk both of which were near the bright fire.

I also realized in this minute that I knew exactly where I was. The ornate ceiling and beautifully crafted rug showed me I was in the Volturi palace. 

Panicking, I stood up in a hurry, only to sit back down after feeling my right leg asleep. I stumbled around in the small room, attempting to find a door in the shadows. I was in such a mad flurry that I never realized Alice walking into the room. Upon hearing the sound I jerked around and threw myself into her arms, and began to sob mercilessly.

After several minutes of tears, I looked up to see Alice's face filled with pity and sorrow. Knowing that I had caused these emotions; I began to weep again, and fell on the ground in anguish.

"Shh, Bella, shh," I heard her whisper, "It'll be fine. The Volturi have made a deal with Carlisle only a few moments ago. It'll be fine." 

"But, they'll take you away then, won't they!" I screamed into her ear, "We can't win Alice. We can never win against them. They hate me, they hate you. Please tell me that Edward is safe."

"Bella, calm down, you'll be fine. He's fine. No one will take us away. Edward will be home soon. But, I need to fulfill a part of the deal now." Alice whispered the final part in my ear.

At this my heart began to race a thousand miles an hour. I knew in this moment that this part of the deal was something I had waited 2 years for, but in this moment, it was the last thing I wanted.

"Alice," I started in a low voice, "Alice, this is Edward's job. Alice, please. Just tell them to bring Edward down here and have him change me. Please, Alice. It wasn't supposed to be like this."

"I know, Bella…I know. I'm so sorry." She ended with a sigh. 

And with that she closed her eyes and sank down to my neck. And that's when the fire started. 

**So, what do you think? Good, bad? Please review! This is one of my first stories, so I want to know I'm not that bad! **

**Love! **

**Dancer. **


End file.
